The prince and the archer
by U-know-u-luv-me-99
Summary: Prince James is watching the suitors compete for his sisters hand in marriage when one in particular catches his eye. Slash. AU


Jimmy was sitting on his throne next to the king. As the heir to the throne he was required to attend these types of things, but even if he wadn't he wouldn't have missed it for the world. Today was the day that a line of suitors came to try to win his younger sisters hand in marriage. They're was going to be an archery contest and any man could compete. Jimmy maunly wanted to watch the less talented ones make a fool of themselves, but he was also a fan of archery and enjoyed watching it.

Ben knew that the only reason he was entering this stupid contest was for his family. Since his mother had died his father and two brothers had all been struggling and his father and been fired. They needed the money and benefits that they would recieve if he arried the princess. Ben knew that he had an extremely good chance at winning and he really wasn't worried about losing. He was more worried about marrying the princess he didn't love. He knew he couldn't be the kind of husband she deserved.

Jimmy watched as, it looked like, every man in the kingdom who was older than fifteen entered the field. The rules had specified that every contetsant had to bring their onwn bow, arrows and target as the castle did not know how many contestants there would be. It was a good thing they had because not even the king could have provided enough for them all. Jimmy's eyes scanned over the crowd as the first contestant prepared his bow. The noblemen from around the kingdom went first and it was obvious that they had all had training, they were all impressive but not outstanding and Jimmy was just waiting for the failures. As the first commoners started to shoot, Jimmy spotted a pair of boys about five people down in the queue. The boys were talking and Jimmy assumed they were brothers. The older boy had a nice enough bow but it was the younger boy that caught Jimmy's eyes. His boy was rough and looked handmade. Jimmy had a feeling that the boy would leave dissapointed but when he saw the boys face, he seemed completely calm and confident, almost as if he knew he would win. That is until his eyes met with Jimmy's. The boy and Jimmy both froze as they stared at eachother. Jimmy was hypnotised and it took the loud cheers of the crowd to make him look away.

Ben quickly shook his head to clear it as his brother Hal went up. He was next, but for now he was just content to watch Hal as he got ready to shoot with his fancy boy. Hal seemed to think that the betterb the bow the better the archer. None of his family members had seen Ben shoot and they had all kept telling him not to get his hopes up. Hal shot his arrow which landed within the inner ring. Everyone clapped and Matt, Ben's younger brother, gave Hal a hug and their father gave him a pat on the shoulder. Ben smirked as he pulled the string on his bow. He pulled out an arrow and notched it in the bow. He aimed carefully and let go, shooting the arrow straight at the bullseye. The arrow hit right in the middle ad went threw the target and buried itself in the wood behind it. Ben smirked and walked away to the sound of loud cheering. He laughed at the shocked faces of his family and pat Hal on the back.  
„Better luck next time Hal." He said as he walked away.

Jimmy watched in awe as the boy now proven to be Ben Mason walked away. Jimmy quickly jumped of his throne quickly throwing out lame excuses and running down the steps. The king called after him but Jimmy simply continued to run. He ran in the direction he had seen Ben go and as he came into view Jimmy sped up.  
„Wait!" he called. Ben turned around, the shock on his voice evident.  
„Prince James!" He exclaimed before quickly bowing. „Can I help you?" Jimmy froze. He hadn't thought about what he would do once he had caught up, but his princely training kicked in and he quickly composed himself.  
„I wanted to congratulate you on your performance." He said a little to quickly. Ben frowned but thanked him anyway.  
„I don't mean to be bold, your highness, but is that all? You seem a bit flustered." Ben said hesitanty. Jimmy huffed and sat down on the ground. Ben followed his lead.  
„I am flustered." Jimmy proclaimed loudly. Next to him he felt Ben flinch. „Sorry." He said quietly.  
„Not that I mind, your highness, but why are you talking to me?" Ben asked nervously, not sure if he had crossed a line.  
„Because you're the reason that I'm flustered!" Jimmy explained quietly to Ben.  
„Me? What did I do?" Ben asked loudly. „Your highness." He added sheepishly. Jimmy laughed.  
„I don't know." Jimmy said and Ben frowned. „I saw you run off and I just had to follow." Jimmy said turning to face Ben. „I was completely in awe of you and not just because of your archery." He said as both parties leaned in a bit closer. „And when I think an´bout you marrying my sister…" Jimmy trailed of as he swooped in to kiss Ben. Ben kissed back immediately and put his hand to Jimmy's face. The boys kissed for a moment but when they seperated for air Ben jumped back.  
„I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. „I can't believe I just kissed you. I'm dead!" Ben cried. Jimmy laughed.  
„I kissed you." He pointed out. „Like that will matter." Ben hissed at him before quickly apologising again. „Can you imagine what would happen if I married your sister and then someone found out about this." Jimmy's heart sank.  
„Why do you want to marry her?" he asked.  
„My family needs the money." Ben said before realising how bad that sounded.  
„Is that all?" Jimmy asked his voice brightening.  
„Yes I'm sorry." Ben said dejectedly.  
„Well what if I pull some strings?" Jimmy asked.  
„What do you mean?" Ben said.  
„Well." Jimmy started. „If I convince y father to let Hal marry my sister then you don't have to and you could, maybe, spend some time with me?" Jimmy said ending in a question. Ben looked up at him hopefully.  
„You would do that?" Ben asked.  
„As long as your brother doesn't mind." Jimmy said.  
„Mind? Ha, he'll be ecstatic, he's always had a bit of a crush on her." Ben laughed.  
„And what about you?" Jimmy asked.  
„Me? I've always been a bit more interested in you." Ben smiled shyly. Jimmy laughed and grinned before running off to talk to the king.

Hal married the princess and his family thrived. When Jimmy became king he changed the ban on gay marriage and married Ben leaving Hal as the air. Upon discovering that the queen was infertile Matt became the heir to the throne and he became a great king.

**God this is bad. Sorry for lame ending.  
Disclaimer: Me no ownie  
A.N. Mwahahaha! Feed me Seymour! Um yeah… Review?**


End file.
